Thoughts of Battle
by Kouga518
Summary: Before the final assault on the Society of Leopold stronghold, a young Tremere prepares herself for the coming battle. Rated T for violence and some language. One Shot.


A/N: This is written from the perspective of one of my self-created characters for Vampire: the Masquerade. It takes place shortly before the assault on the Society of Leopold strong house in the game Bloodlines. Enjoy!

**Thoughts of Battle**

To think that these fools could hide themselves in these caves. What was more, they didn't even hear the screams of their comrades upstairs as they were killed. Humans scattered around, arming themselves, checking equipment, trading stories, praying. Doing what humans do.

Preparing for the inevitable.

I can't help but feel a small amount of pity for them though. They do what they do under the mistaken pretense of performing God's work. And it was not something they could be dissuaded from doing.

Without resorting to shooting them in the head, of course.

I scan the crowd looking for our intended target, but I don't see him. Just the peons of said individual. Hunters and Kindred did share some similarities, one of which being both were controlled and manipulated by an elder or someone of higher authority.

It just so happened that my 'higher authority' actually exists, while theirs is not fully believed in by most. And one should obey the orders of a physical entity that had the power to end my existence with but a mere order, shouldn't they?

Of course, if God existed, couldn't He do more or less the same to them? While I smile at the thought of 'holy lightning' suddenly crashing down on the poor, misguided fools rummaging around beneath me, I save the thought for later when my 'life' is not in imminent danger.

Still, it was sad that these individuals throw their lives away so carelessly and foolishly for some mistaken and enigmatic ideal of a "New Eden" on Earth, free of the monsters that lurk the night.

Of course, the monster in me only comes out if I don't feed. Or I kill too many of the humans who do not threaten me. Since all the humans present would love to see my body burst into flames and crumble to ash, they can all die at my hands.

And the last mortal, whose neck became intimately acquainted with my fangs, did a fine job of filling my hunger needs. Shame I couldn't thank him for the meal, what with him becoming a corpse and all…

I overhear several of them speaking of a secured training room located at the end of the caves where they were holding the kidnapped professor. Apparently, the hunter I myself hunted also was there. I imagine he was trying to cleanse him, or turn him back to the light, or whatever it was these evangelic fools did when they 'rescued an innocent from the clutches of the evil vampires.' All they did was make me have to work harder. If they mention our kind to him, I'd have to convince him that they were feeding him insanities.

Either that, or end his life so he would never tell a soul. Charming thought, but necessary.

But now I digress to the task currently at hand. Some 20 feet below me is 5 hunters, armed with a varying degree of weapons and equipment. As I observe some of it, I can't help but laugh (quietly mind you, as not to be heard). I look at the gear and realize that they foolishly believe in some of the old wives tales on how to slay a vampire. I run a mental checklist in my head for fun to see what they have that would harm me.

A cross: about as useless as their beliefs.

Vials of holy water: equally useless. I've had showers that harmed me more.

Several pistols: could harm me, but I think some of the nearby pebbles would do them better…

Automatic weapons: could be a problem, if I stand still like an idiot and take every hit.

Wooden stakes: so long as they miss my heart I'll have nothing to fear. Still, never underestimate the power of fools in large quantities.

And then I begin to plan a strategy. I could just drop down, in the middle of all of them, and begin to exterminate them one at a time. I could sit up here, and snipe at them with the nearby rifle so graciously loaned to me by one of their comrades. I could take the spiraling stone staircase that ran along the wall of the cylindrical cavern down and proceed from there.

So many choices, and yet an eternity to make them. Or at least until 6 am. I check my watch. It's only 11:34. Close enough to eternity for now.

As I continue to ponder my solution, I hear the bolt of a rifle ready. I do not turn however; as I know I have nothing to fear from the wielder.

"So Alexis, do you want me to drop down while you snipe them, or do you trust my aim?" I hear the hushed voice of James behind me as he kneels into a shooting position next to me.

I smile at him. In an eternal existence, it was good to have people who you could rely on. Even if those people were as dead as you are.

"I trust your aim." I step back in preparation for the drop down, my sidearm at the ready.

James chuckles and flashes me one of his grins. "Always ready to please a lady."

As James begins firing down at the fools below, I hop down and begin shooting. It seems I have a score to catch up on. As I hit the bottom, James has already killed 4 of the attackers.


End file.
